


Yellow Feathers and Tusks

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Technoblade saves a winged hybrid and takes him under his care.( Drabble? Idk, but it's something I wrote down when my brain was rotting from Quacknoblade :) )
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 393





	Yellow Feathers and Tusks

Technoblade had a simple life.

He lived in the outskirts of the Antarctic Empire, where he farmed potatoes and raised his cows. Many often wonder how a man would be able to live by himself, with little to no human contact every year, with only his crops and animals to keep him company. 

But that was what made Techno happy. He was satisfied with living a quiet life farming potatoes. After a lifetime of bloodshed and war, the calming peace of solitude was a blessing. He was finally able to live quietly, no wars, no enemies, just him and his potato farm. 

His daily routine was clockwork, always steady paced, and never changing. He would wake up, feed his cows, check on his bee farm, harvest and plow his potatoes, write to Phil--it was simple. He liked it that way. 

'How are you, Techno? I hope you're doing still doing fine out there. But I guess I shouldn't worry, right? You're the most capable man I know.' Read Philza's latest letter. The man was what Techno considered to be family, and was what kept him sane when the loneliness started to sink in at times. Without Phil, he would have been dead long ago, abandoned and left to die in the cold snow. 

The fire crackled gently in the background as Techno finished reading the letter, a warm smile on his face. Reading Philza's letters always left a warmth in his chest that never thawed no matter how cold the weather got outside. The man yawned and stretched his arms as he got up from his chair, and opened his window to look outside. It seemed like it was going to be a beautiful day. 

Techno got his boots and hat on, and retrieved his iron hoe. He made his way outside, walking down the oaken staircase before setting foot down on the snow coated ground. He turned to look at his stable, where Carl, his beloved horse, stayed in. The animal looked calm and at ease as he drank from his water basin. 

Techno made his way towards his potato farm, humming a song under his breath. His plantation was a few fields away, where the grass was greener and the snow didn't touch. Normal people wouldn't be able to survive lugging a few pounds of potato in sacks while trudging through the snow, but Techno was not really...normal, nor a person. 

He was a piglin hybrid to be exact. 

Being a hybrid was quite often dangerous and difficult. Most humans regarded them as inferior species, and percieved them as hostile and a threat to society when they themselves were the villains in Hybrids eyes. Humans pillaged, slaughtered, and imprisoned many of Techno's fellow kind, and so many more of other half-mobs as well. Many were wiped out, and there were a few handful of hybrids remaining. Techno had been one of them.

Such tragedy was partly the reason the half-piglin's past was bloody, and he had no intention of turning back to revisit that life again, not after he'd...

The sudden sound of hardened knuckles meeting wood echoed through the clearing for a second. Techno bared his teeth, his eyes shut as he steadied his breathing, and desperately pushed back the memories into the bottom of his chest. He finally got his composure under control and he squared his shoulders and pulled his hand away from the tree trunk, wincing slightly at the sight of the wood, which looked quite demolished. Techno swept a quick look at his unharmed knuckles before he shook his head and continued his way to his potato farm to hopefully distract the dark churning of voices in his head. 

\- - - - - - - 

Soil flew into the air as Techno brought the hoe down rather aggressively, which was a mistake. The dirt went flying, and some got on his face and hair. The hybrid grunted in displeasure as he paused in his farming to wipe the soil out of his hair and face. 

As he picked up his gardening hoe and prepared to continue to his assaults into the ground, his ears picked up the faint sound of a whimper. 

Techno immediately stood to attention, his hand dropping the hoe to switch to a dulled iron sword, which he always kept by his side, in case a wild animal tried to attack him. The man strained his ears to catch another glimpse of the sound to discern the location, and when the whimper came again, Techno was already on his way.

His heart was slightly pounding, and his breaths became shallow and more fast paced as he darted through the trees and bushes, his footsteps barely making noise. Techno took a ragged breath as he finally found himself in the mysterious creature's location. His grip tightened on the sword as his noise caught the whiff of blood. Another whimper came out, and Techno realized it was probably wounded. The hybrid continued to duck in the tall bushes, keeping his large frame hidden before he finally decided to push his way past the leaves, his sword ready for action--

He swore his heart pressed into his ribcage for a moment, knocking the breath out of his lungs. 

What he saw in front of him was a cowering hybrid, which made a noise of distress and fear as Techno revealed his presence. The hybrid had bloodied wings that looked broken and torn. Watery chocolate brown shook in fear at the sight of the rather massive pigskin in the bushes. The winged hybrid let out a weak distressed cry, before it choked and hid itself underneath it's wings. 

Techno's throat bobbed, and he felt cold sweat on his palms. This was the first time in months he'd seen another living human other than himself, and he didn't expect to have a poor injured hybrid in his presence. The frightened mess of feathers and blood seemed to be a male bird hybrid. The sight of the man's poor condition made Techno wince. 

He dropped his sword, sensing no harm intent from the obviously pained and scared man. 

"Hey, it's all good...I'm not gonna hurt you." Techno said as softly as he could as he slowly stepped towards the hybrid, who peeked out from his wings, tearful eyes searching for any hints of distrust and lies in the red eyes of the half piglin man. It seemed to calm down, but it was still tense and frightened. Techno knelt down, his eyes soft with comfort and pity.

"Dont worry, I'll take care of you."

\- - - - - - - - 

Technoblade had done many stupid and impulsive things in his life, and he was sure that this was one of them. Taking in and caring for a random injured hybrid in the woods was probable not the brightest idea. But Techno's gut had wrenched so sharply in pity he was sure he was bleeding internally from it. 

He stared at the sleeping figure of the stranger, curled up in his bed, his wings and arms carefully wrapped in bandages. Techno was startled and quite angered when he discovered that the hybrid had an iron collar attached on his neck, and various scars on the back. The half-piglin realized it must have ran away from slavery and abuse. 

That was probably why Techno had saved the poor man and took him in. His childhood had been the same. Forced into serving greedy human masters and whipped whenever he made the slightest error. The worst part was that he was pitied into a man who lead an underground fighting ring, and often made Techno fight to the death with other hybrid children. The memory of his first kill was always fresh on his mind, and haunted his nightmares on most nights. 

It was a horrible life, and Techno had nearly lost all hope when Phil had appeared. The man spared him from a life of misery and cared for him as a son, showing him warmth and affection, and the light side of the cruel and terrible world he lived in. Of course, Techno would never be able to fully recover from his awful past, but Phil was always there to help him steady the raging waters of anger. 

He grew up to be a silent and reserved man who trained himself to fight, if ever needed. The piglin's blood erupted one day when he went back home to see Phil getting hurt, the royal guards surrounding the poor man and laughed as they sent another kick to his stomach. Techno didn't remember what happened after, but all he knew was that when he came to his senses, his hands were drenched in crimson, and bodies scattered around him like limp dolls. 

It felt exhilarating, and Techno had never been so frightened of anything in his life until he found out the true nature of himself. 

"Thank you."

Techno had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that the weak raspy voice jolted reality back into him so suddenly that he jumped and nearly knocked down the bedside table. The man caught it just in time, and turned his attention to the winged hybrid, who had finally awoken. He looked suprised, and rather startled. 

"I...you're welcome."

Came Techno's own reply, his voice coming out as a low growl. The other hybrid averted his eyes, and fumbled with the blanket as his hair fell over his eyes. 

"Would have died...Quackity is thankful for help."

Techno nodded, trying for a non-threatening smile, but he found out that it was rather hard, especially as he had two sharp tusks protruding out from equally sharp canine teeth. Maybe it was common for Hybrids to have strange unique nicknames. Techno's own name was wierd itself, and the stranger's name was new to his ears, but it fit well. 

"Hurt." Quackity responded quietly as he hugged his arms and stared longingly at his patched up wings. Techno fell quiet. He understood that the poor man was still recovering from stress and his wounds. It would take time to heal, that was for sure. 

For the first time in a while, Technoblade had found himself a companion in the cold loneliness of his otherwise empty home.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, you can use this ugly ass of an idea or smth. I dunno, but I'm just gonna put this out here lol, we need more Quacknoblade
> 
> Also can someone teach me how to tag :(


End file.
